Goodnight and Go
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Nothing but Cheese... Morgan and Reid sit down to watch a movie... cliche fluffiness ensues.A little drabbly bit of Morgan/Reid Pre-Slash to squish some hearts. R/R/E ? Officially an M-Rate by chapter 4 Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing…**

**So it was either s.i. or write a fic…**

**I wrote a fic.**

**R/R/E(?)**

Morgan yawns, stretching out on his couch as the credits scroll. Rain thrashes against the window; the wind rattles the panes of glass. Reid shivers.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that ending… am I supposed to feel sympathy for the hebephiliac or the sadistic teenage girl? I mean"—

"Don't psychoanalyze the film—please." Morgan chuckles at the indignant look on Reid's face. "What? We do enough profiling at work; give your brain a rest Kid. Just enjoy it. " Morgan ruffles Reid's hair, getting up to take out the dvd. Reid takes note of the time.

"I'd better get going if I'm going to catch a"—

Morgan's eyes go wide.

"You are not going out there. It's raining cats out there."

"I'm pretty sure the correct idiom is 'it's raining cats and dogs.'" Reid rolls his eyes as Morgan sticks out his tongue.

"You're staying the night." Morgan puts simply. Reid starts to protest, but Morgan shoots him a look- his words die on his tongue and he sinks into the couch. Morgan gives a satisfied smirk as he turns to put the movie back in its place in the collection; the news plays softly in the background.

Lighting sears the sky- hot white fingers scrape across the windows as rain lashes out. The crack of thunder is so loud it rattles in Reid's chest.

There that distinct fizzle as everything that's connected to electricity shuts off. Reid blinks- startled in the abrupt darkness. The tendrils of fear quickly creep through him.

"Morgan?" Reid's voice a little high as he stares straight ahead, eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. Reid can make out Morgan scrubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Pretty Boy, you alright?" Morgan sighs. Reid feels his cheeks heat- he's not afraid of the dark. He's not afraid of the dark. He's not…

"Kid?" Morgan's voice tinted with worry as lightning heats the sky- revealing a horrified look on Reid's paling face. Reid tucks into himself- burrowing his face into his knees; wrapping his lanky arms around his legs.

"'m alright." Reid mumbles. In the next bought of lightning, Morgan can see Reid trembling. Morgan's chest feels too tight as he witnesses this- Reid's quickening breaths the only other sound besides the sleight of rain cascading off the roof, the low rumble of thunder.

Morgan moves- first to dig the candles out of the side table's drawer and light them. Low amber lights flick the darkness away…shadows playing at the edges of their vision. It's not enough- but it's something.

Morgan sinks into the space between Reid and the end of the couch; grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa. He covers them both. Reid's breathes a shaky breathe- shameful laughter clawing at his throat.

"It's okay Reid." Morgan shrugs Reid's embarrassment off as he tucks the blanket under Reid's feet, wrapping his arm around Reid's waist. Something happens in his chest as he presses his lips to Reid's temple- almost getting a mouthful of chestnut curls. Something in the back of his mind's telling him that he should not be enjoying touching Reid this much…that there's something more to this- but Morgan brushes the thoughts into the dark corners—Morgan squeezes Reid close; Reid's body relaxes a bit as he looks up at Morgan.

"I'm pretty sure I'm crossing some guy code here…" His voice breathless as he attempts make light of the situation. Reid presses himself into Morgan's side.

"Pretty Boy- just sit back and enjoy it."

**A/N: I hope everyone's having a nice week. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

**Um…so, today is a sucky day. And I'm getting through it for the most part.**

**So to…distract myself…fic time.**

**Nothing major- but it moves the boys along.**

**R/R/E!**

Morgan stares at the ceiling as pink scales the walls of his living room. Reid snuggles closer to Morgan as they lay on the couch- Morgan heart pounds as Reid's breath puffs along his neck.

Morgan curses himself to bits as he looks over at Reid- soft features smoothed out in sleep.

_How in the hell did he get to this point?_

He can feel their hearts beating in time with each other.

Reid shifts- fist curling in Morgan's shirt; he blinks, eyes slowly sliding into focus.

"M'gan?" Reid yawns.

"Mornin' Pretty Boy." Morgan gives Reid a smile. Reid eyes widen when he realizes where he is.

"'m sorry." Reid untangles his limbs from Morgan's- blush creeping to his cheeks.

"'s alright." Morgan whispers- throat constricting as Reid moves away from him. Morgan swipes at his eyes as they both sit up on the couch. He stifles a laugh as Reid stretches out- putting him in the mind of a cat as a self-content look crosses Reid's face.

Reid's brow furrows – smile replaced quickly with a frown.

"What is it?" Concern creeps into Morgan's voice.

"Nothing." Reid stares at his hands settled in his lap.

"Come on, man- you know you can talk to me about anything." Morgan places a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid looks at Morgan- lip caught between his lips. Morgan lets his hand fall; Reid shivers at the loss. He stares at his hands again.

"I shouldn't be afraid of the dark…" Reid murmurs. Morgan sighs- fingers tapping against his thigh instead of lacing their way in between Reid's.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about- we're all afraid of something." Morgan says. Reid rolls his eyes.

"Okay- don't believe me?" Morgan nudges Reid in the shoulder.

"I'm not sayin' I'm afraid of them or anything; but butterflies are my thing. Butterflies creep me out." Morgan says with the straightest face. Reid's brow furrows even deeper.

"Are you serious?" Reid's looks at Morgan skeptically.

Morgan shivers at the thought of…  
"I saw this documentary on insects on the Nat Geo- and…they magnified the damn thing's face like 500 times…and the wings and the antenna…a butterfly's creepy as hell." Morgan shivers.

Reid's eyebrows twitch.

*_Morgan's dead serious_* Reid thinks.

"Lepidopterophobia." Reid's voice hitches- he doesn't _want _to laugh. "The f-fear of b-butterflies or moths?" The words have trouble fumbling out of Reid's mouth as he calms down. He nibbles on his bottom lip.

"What, no statistics or whatever to say that I'm nuts, kid?" Morgan grouses. He ruffles Reid's hair- planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Reid sighs- relaxing against Morgan's shoulder. He bats his lashes at him.

"You protect me from the dark- and I keep the butterflies away." Reid smiles as Morgan throws an arm around Reid's shoulder- laughter rumbling through his chest.

**A/N: I'm not afraid of butterflies and moths…they are legit creepers. **

**Anywho- hope everyone's having a really good week. **

**There is a girl hula hooping in the middle of the café. I want to meet her.**

***wandering mind***

**Me thinks a solo!Morgan chapter shall be next. If you don't know what I mean… *sigh* you may have a happy surprise. Smut's kinda like fun…moderate doses does wonders.**

'**Til then…*hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**JUST AN UPDATE BEFORE THE WEEKEND? **

**This is kind of a thank you to a special friend I have…*hearts* i luv u**

**That's one thing about this site — you don't know who you're going to get in contact with- who's going to make a difference. I'm grateful.**

**R/R/E-**

Reid wakes up startled, the swish of cars like an undertow- grabbing him. He looks around, the room unfamiliar in the pitch; hotel sheets grabbing him. His eyes find focus as he stares at the figure in the next bed; Morgan makes another soft noise-causing Reid's heart to speed. That's what woke him.

"Morgan?" Reid whispers.

Morgan hisses as he stares at the ceiling- "fuck!"

"Morgan? You alright?" Reid whispers as lights skate across the walls. He can make out Morgan turning on his side, staring in Reid's direction.

"Yeah." Morgan says gruffly. "Just can't sleep." He says- his voice reflecting the weariness seeping from his bones.

"Why can't you…" Reid props himself on his elbow- body nothing but aching lines and sore muscles.

"'s nothing, Kid. Just…some- It's alright, just go to sleep. We're catching the first plane out of here…just glad this damn case is over." Morgan murmurs as he looks over at Reid.

He knows Reid's glaring at him. Morgan sighs-the silence getting to him.

"Bad dream, alright- it's nothing…" Morgan growls in defeat.

"What was it about?" Reid pulls himself up into a sitting position- wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees

"About the case…losing you." Morgan mumbles. His fingers pluck at a loose thread on the comforter. He hates that this happens more than he would _ever_ admit. But in his defense- he worries about everyone..

Reid's throat constricts 'til it's impossible to form words. Chest so tight, it is almost a hardship to breathe.  
"I'm right here.'' Reid rasps- catching hold of Morgan's eyes glinting as they catch light from a passing car's headlights.

"I know, but…" Morgan growls, voice rough as he clenches his fist. "it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when you're…gone." His voice small as broken in the quietness between the two.

"I'm right here." Reid slips out of bed, hard wood cool against the pads of his feet. He makes his way to Morgan's side of the room. He turns down Morgan's sheets and gets into bed. "Okay?"

Morgan feels the dip of the mattress; feels Reid lying down. Morgan's trembling hand pulls Reid- Reid snuggles in- pressing his back to Morgan's front.

"Ok." Morgan sighs.

In the morning light, they're going to put this behind them; like they always do. As long as they don't mention it- don't speak a word when they wake- as one shuffles to the bathroom and the other busies themselves with preparing to go…as long as eyes don't meet and everything's buried safe in secrecy…it's alright.

Reid reaches, taking Morgan's hand and places it against his waist. Morgan's warm hand settles, weighing Reid down that much more.

Morgan's breath hits the back of Reid's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Reid squeezes Morgan's hand. Morgan squeezes back- relaxing a little more.

Morgan yawns.

"I worry…" Morgan murmurs into the back of Reid's head.

"I know- but I'm okay tonight. Just…get some rest ok?" Reid whispers. Morgan nods, letting out a shaky breath as he lets himself give in to sleep.

**A/N: Wheels turning…*sigh*so very, very stuck.**

**Off to think this through- have a nice weekend everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing…**

**WARNING: THERE BE SMUT!**

**I was stuck…so like a silly fangirl, I turn to smut. **

**SHAMELESS, NO NEED FOR EXCUSES, POORLY WRITTEN SMUT.**

**If you don't like…that's ok.**

**This chapter shifted the K rate to M.**

**(I hope there's enough warning up there)**

**Any who:**

**(R/R/E)**

Reid's chest heaves as he sighs *_knowing* _that he's awake well before their wake up call. His brow furrows as he tries to burrow himself deeper into the sheets; he's anchored by a warm arm slung around his waist and a hard-on poking his hip.

He's no worse for wear— he decidedly ignores the tenting in his pajama pants and _tries _to go back to sleep.

Morgan shifts a little, and he lets out a small huff.

This is how it always is; Morgan plastered to Reid, and Reid frustrated to bits because he _can't touch…because there's a difference._

And Morgan's hips will begin to rock, slow and steady…his breath puffing against Reid's neck- heat seeping between cloth and skin. And his breath will hitch- like it always does.

Reid bites his lips as his own cock strains against his underwear, stifling a moan at the friction that alone causes.

And Morgan will tighten his grip on Reid as he hunches harder; eyes tight as his pleasure mounts- and one of two things happen:

He'll let out a gasp, eyes flying open as he flings himself away from Reid- stumbling out of the sheet's shameful grasp, he'll stagger his way to the bathroom to finish himself off- desperate pants and groans not quite muffled by a hotel door-

And Reid breathlessly strokes his self to a finish- *hoping* Morgan will give him enough time to right himself.

_He always does; slipping back into bed and curling up next to Reid again._

Or…

Morgan will shiver as his body stiffens; coming in his pants…

And then he's back to sleep, heavily pressed against Reid.

And Reid will silently beg every known deity known to man for Morgan not to wake as he slips a hand into the waistband of his pants and shorts- working himself to a finish as well.

_Thank gids Morgan's a heavy sleeper._

And in the morning, awkward silence follows as Morgan detaches himself from Reid, whatever happens. And they go about their morning routines.

And they can never meet each other's eyes.

Only this time, Reid can't take it- his skin crawling as Morgan lets out a whimper, fingers curling around Reid's slender waist, lighting on skin.

Reid shifts until it's not Reid's leg he's humping, but an answering hardness as well.

Morgan's eyes fly open at the change, and are met with Reid's pleading stare.

Reid licks his cracked lips as Morgan searches his face. Their mouths are open as breaths puff on heated faces. Morgan hand grips the pillow his arm's tucked under as Reid inches closer, sliding a leg between Morgan.

Morgan moans, shutting his eyes- he speeds up his thrusts as Reid's soft grunts fill the room.

Their heart jackhammer behind closed eye lids as their bodies stiffen- deep groans rumbling through their chests as they coat the inside of their pants.

Morgan opens his eyes first; his shaky hand slipping from Reid's hip as he tries to catch his breath. He takes in the sight of a trembling Reid trying to slow his breathing as well.

Reid's cheeks are scarlet as he turns slowly; opening his eyes he stares at the ceiling. His lips twitch in a small smile— that Morgan can't possibly miss.

Morgan brushes his fingertips against Reid's cheek, swallowing hard. He wastes no more time, slipping out of bed. Reid closes his eyes as the shower comes on; he can hear Morgan sigh as the warm spray hits him.

They're going to have to talk about this.

**a/n: um…lemon?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING…**

**Um…I wanted to post before my final class started…**

**Gift from me to you?**

**R/R/E- maybe there's surprise for the next chapter? Not really a surprise but…you know…word porn?**

***Sigh* this has been a **_**very long day…**_

Reid slips his shoes off and tucks his feet under himself. Everyone settles on the jet- Morgan sits on the opposite end of the couch- tossing Reid a blanket before placing his headphones over his ears.

Morgan's stomach clenches as he catches Reid's gaze glance over him.

And in that moment Morgan remembers the flash of heat radiating from Reid's skin, the red flush blooming down his clavicle, the way his mouth opened as he squeezed his eyes shut, the way he slid a leg between Morgan's, grinding…

Morgan's jerked out of his reveries as Reid clears his throat. Morgan looks up to find a worried pulling on Reid's face. Reid looks around to make sure none of the team is paying attention to the pair. Everyone is lost in their own little bubbles- trying to distress and take a nap.

"Are we…okay?" Reid chances a whisper. Morgan arches his brow as he takes his headphones off.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Morgan says. Reid rolls his eyes.

Reid really has the urge to smack him right now.

And Morgan can tell.

"Um—you're not…weirded out at all?" Reid's voice shivers as he straightens up. Morgan stops to think…really think.

And he can honestly say that he's not.

"If I had a problem with it Pretty Boy, I would have stopped." Morgan reaches out to take Reid's hand; Reid stares at where their hands connect. Morgan squeezes Reid's hand before letting go.

"Are you alright?" Morgan's voice rumbles low. Reid's eyes flick up as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yeah"—Reid's breath hitches, and Morgan can't help but reminded of this morning; Reid's breathless pants and desperate whines. Morgan takes notice that Reid shifts in his seat. Morgan licks his lips, cock stirring between his own legs.

"Reid…" Morgan grits as he tries to control his body's response. "I promise you, we'll have this conversation later. But right now, I think we better put this on hold, because in a minute, I won't be responsible for my actions." Morgan chuckles as Reid's eyes squeeze shut, stifling a laugh.

Reid smiles as he burrows his face into the crook of his arm; Morgan places his headphones on again.

Three more hours 'til they land.

**A/N: Season seven is over…**

***sobs***

**What am I going to do to fill that void the **_**entire summer**_**!(I have no life)**

**Anywho…hope you have an awesome day!**


End file.
